


‘Cause I Want You To Be One Happy Man

by ScribeShan



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Wedding Fluff, stolen moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeShan/pseuds/ScribeShan
Summary: It's supposed to be the happiest day of his life, but Toby finds himself with a case of wedding day blues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattelibrapunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattelibrapunk/gifts).



> Part of this ask meme (https://scribeshan.tumblr.com/post/154609749212/send-me-a-word-and-a-characterseriespairing-and). Lattelibrapunk requested Quintis and tarantism, which is the urge to overcome melancholy by dancing. Hope you enjoy it, Tara! Thanks for the request!

 

Happy stepped out of the elevator, only to be halted when her wedding dress caught in the door.

“You’re more damn trouble than you’re worth,” Happy griped to the lace and silk as she yanked it free.

“You talking to me or the dress?” Toby called from his spot by the railing.

“Maybe both,” Happy sighed as she made her way up the empty aisle. “What are you doing back up here? I thought the wedding bitch insisted that this was _‘ceremony space only, ceremony space only!_ ’.” 

“We agreed you would stop calling her that.”

“I did…to her face. Seriously, what gives?” Happy said as she joined him at the railing and snagged his bottle of beer.

Toby nodded to the horizon. “Just watching the sun set on the best damn day of my life.”

Happy screwed her features up. “For someone who’s having the best day of his life you look like you’re about to cry.”

“I am not going to cry.”

“You mean you’re not going to cry _again_.”

“I was overcome! In the moment! To be fair, Hap, have you _seen_ you in that dress?”

“I’m just saying,” Happy said, as she tugged her hair out of her updo, letting her curls spill down her back, “you wanted to do this big-ass fancy schmancy wedding because people from home had some comeuppance due them, and I’m not sure what kind of comeuppance they got watching Cabe at the altar trying to talk you down before you started all-out sobbing.”

“Well,” Toby said, sliding the beer bottle out of Happy’s hand, “that uber-manly moment aside, it was exactly what I’d hoped for. Better than I’d hoped for. Thank you,” he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I know this was out of your comfort zone.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have been so quick to agree if I’d known it was going to make you _sad_ ,” Happy teased.

“Post-event depression is very common,” Toby sighed dramatically, slumping against the railing. “Marrying you has exceeded my wildest expectations, and now…now comes the emotional letdown.”

Happy knit her brows together. “As the woman who just promised to spend the rest of her life with you, I’m going to try very hard not to slug you.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Toby pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly in apology. “I’m just sad the day is almost over.”

Happy pulled him back to her by his tie, and took another kiss. “Listen up, Curtis. You’d better do what it takes to snap out of it. Because you,” she smoothed his tie against his chest, “cleaned up pretty nice today, too, and I need your energy to be high tonight.”

“Hmm,” Toby grinned. “What to do, what to do? You know,” he held his finger up, squinting at Happy, and she knew instantly he was going to try to get even _more_ of his way today, “I think it might lift my spirits if I got to wear my hat for the rest of the reception.”

“Doc,” she put her hands on her hips. “You promised.”

“Do you want me to be happy or not, Hap?”

“A promise is a promise,” Happy flashed her wedding band at him. “Pick something else.”

“Ugh, fine,” Toby paced away, running his fingers through his hair. “What about—” he fished his phone out of his pocket, “a little light cardio? Endorphins, blood pumping?”

“Are we doing wind sprints?” Happy lifted and dropped her giant skirt with disdain. “Because I should probably change. Please-please-please.”

“Hell, no,” Toby said, as he set his phone on the rail as the first notes of his selected song played. “Have you _seen_ you in that dress _with your hair down_? We're talking whole new level. We’re going to dance these blues away,” he held his arms out to her, then hooked his thumb over his shoulder, “ironically, to a blues song.”

Happy walked into his arms, laid her head against his chest as they began to rotate slowly. “I like slow dancing so much better than fast dancing. I can’t keep up with you down there on the dance floor.”

“Nobody can,” Toby teased. “I told you, no one’s looking at you on the dance floor when they could be looking at my moves. Just relax and enjoy yourself.”

“This is so much better,” Happy sighed, sliding her arms around his waist. “I can’t believe you have this song on your phone.”

“Hey, it was our first dance,” Toby leaned back to see her face. “Tell me you don’t have it on yours. Ahhh!” he pointed at her. “Truth marker, right there.”

“Stop talking, idiot,” Happy sighed against his chest.

Toby nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Still feeling sad?” Happy asked as the song faded out.

Toby grinned down at her before shaking his head. “I’m a whole new man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from “You Are the Man” by Inez and Charlie Foxx, which is the song that played during their dance at the end of “The Old College Try.”


End file.
